Not such questions
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: En vísperas del cumpleaños del Emperador Relámpago. ONESHOT.Si pudieras tener lo que más quieres en el mundo, ¿qué pedirías?


Hola a todos, soy Vanina, heme aquí con un fic de Get Backers para no oxidarme mientras espero mi gran golpe de inspiración XP. No conozco mucho sobre la serie, pero le empecé a tomar cariño nnU y finalmente decidí escribir algo. Sé que no es la grandiosidad hecha fanfiction, pero igual espero que lo disfruten. Y por favor, déjenme un review, no cuesta nada, aunque sea para decirme que no les gustó, que no escriba más y me tire a un pozo, pero díganme algo, si? Gracias!

**Not such questions **

Ginji esperaba fuera del auto estacionado en una calle del centro. Tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto cualquiera del cielo cuando al fin su amigo regresó.

- ¿Qué es eso Ban? –se refería a una caja cuadrada (N.A: síii, ya sé que las cajas son _cúbicas,_ pero ustedes me entienden) que llevaba en la mano.

- Un regalo de cumpleaños –contestó caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto.

- ¿De cumpleaños? ¿Quién…?… ¿Es para mí!

Ban apenas había asentido cuando Ginji se abalanzó sobre él. Se pegó a su espalda intentando alcanzar el paquete que su amigo mantenía lejos de sus manos. Los gritos muy cerca de su oreja se hacían molestos; el rubio o bien se estiraba todo cuanto podía por llegar a su regalo, o cerraba sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amigo en un apretado abrazo.

- ¡Para mí! ¡Para mí! ¡Para mí! ¡Déjame verlo/ ¡Oh Ban, me compraste un regalo!

- Basta Ginji, no seas tan pegote –gritó algo estrangulado por un abrazo- ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo saltara sobre ti de esa manera?

- Me sentiría muy contento. –respondió sin dudar.

- Pues entiende que a las personas les gusta tener su espacio.

Caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban del auto y una vez adentro Ban le sonrió:

- Debes esperar hasta mañana.

El viaje fue muy silencioso: Ginji vigilaba su regalo y Ban vigilaba a su amigo. De pronto Ban dio una cerrada curva que casi vuelca el auto.

- ¿Qué pasa!

- No podemos ir al Honky Tonk. –murmuró.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ban no contestó nada y los condujo sin destino fijo a otra parte de la ciudad. Pararon en un tranquilo mirador mientras la tarde se hacía noche y salían las primeras estrellas.

- Se ve muy lindo desde aquí, ¿no, Ban?

- Sí…- Ban buscó sus cigarrillos.

- Ban… - Ginji tiró suavemente de su camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Ban… -repitió más insistentemente sacudiendo su ropa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se dio vuelta algo irritado. Ginji sin palabras señalaba a la calle detrás de ellos.

- ¡_No puede ser_! –aulló Mido. Detrás de ellos una grúa se llevaba su pequeño auto. Ban corrió hasta la calle y comenzó a gritar: - ¿Qué les pasa? Ni siquiera estaba mal estacionado.

- Tal vez lo vieron muy viejo y pensaron que estaba abandonado. –sugirió Ginji y Ban se lo comió con la mirada.

No tuvieron otra opción que seguir al camión corriendo. (N.A: ……………..)

Llegaron a un viejo almacén que parecía estar vacío. Allí estaba su auto sin ningún daño y todo parecía estar tan bien que resultaba extraño.

- Espera: no está. –dijo Ginji metiendo la cabeza por la ventana del auto. –Mi regalo no está.

Mido sonrió llevándose una mano a la cadera: -Puedo recuperarlo si lo quieres, pero debes saber que mis honorarios son muy altos.

Aquello no parecía nada difícil, no para los Get Backers. Con suerte podrían llegar al Honky Tonk para la medianoche.

Al llegar al segundo piso tuvieron que dividirse.

- Tú la derecha, yo la izquierda. –propuso Ban.

- Bien.

Ambos tomaron sus caminos, pero pronto Ginji aminoró su marcha y se detuvo.

- Ban…? –llamó. Tenía ganas de volver al punto donde se separaron y tomar el camino de la izquierda y seguir junto a su amigo. Pero no lo hizo; si esa había sido la idea de Ban no podía estar mal, era lo que habían decidido. Ban confiaba en que él buscaría en el camino de la derecha y eso es lo que haría.

…Pero ese lugar estaba tan abandonado y oscuro… Y lo que era peor, sentía que había alguien más ahí…

Ban encontró el regalo de Ginji sin ninguna complicación.

- Esto está demasiado bien, debe ser una trampa –murmuró tranquilamente sacando sus cigarrillos -¿Eh?

No pudo sacar un cigarrillo al tacto; miró dentro de la caja y sacó lo que ocupaba su lugar: un recorte de diario doblado en ocho.

"_Tabaquismo: dentro de las tres principales causas de muerte en Japón"_, decía, seguido por el artículo y al final la desprolija escritura de Ginji: "Ban Te quiero mucho No te mueras. Ginji."

- Baka Ginji.

- ¿Señor…Akabane?... –tentó Ginji al oír el suave roce de la tela.

Kurodo Akabane hizo su aparición, sonriendo como siempre.

- No te preocupes por tu amigo. Él está bien recuperando lo que vino a buscar. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ginji había aplastado su espalda contra la pared, como si esperara fundirse en ella o atravesarla.

- Nada. –tartamudeó.

- Pareces asustado.

- Usted también lo estaría en una habitación con alguien que busca matarlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de querer matarte? Bueno… lo confieso, siento cierta curiosidad por saber cómo se siente abrir tu piel –dijo caminando despacio hacia el rubio. Ginji temblaba más con cada palabra- pero… hay sólo una cosa _casi _tan divertida como cortar a la gente.

Akabane se acercó más y más al chico.

- Espera. Ban me enseñó que no hay que invadir el espacio privado de la gente y… -tartamudeó temblando. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos esperando lo peor, mientras unas pequeñas chispas salían de su cuerpo.

Akabane ignoró sus palabras, ignoró que hubiera dicho su nombre justo en ese momento. Se inclinó sobre él y estiró su lengua para rozar suavemente su labio inferior.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

- ¡Ban!- gritó aliviado su amigo, abriendo por fin los ojos y sacando su cabeza por detrás de Akabane.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás entonces, pelear conmigo?

Ban lo miró severamente por un momento. –Sí. –desafió.

- ¡Ban! – Ginji corrió hasta su amigo y se escudó detrás de él.

- Está bien. –dijo Akabane guardando sus manos en los bolsillos -Admito mi derrota. Él ya ha elegido. –Y con esto se dio la vuelta y salió.

Ban lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció completamente. Luego suspiró.

-Toma. –le dio su regalo –Ábrelo ahora antes que pase algo más.

Ginji rompió el papel y abrió la caja ansioso.

- ¡Unos guantes nuevos! ¡Ban, gracias!- dijo contento.

- Pensé que los viejos ya estaban demasiado estropeados. –(N.A: Bien, Ban, igual que la autora de este fic, no tiene mucha imaginación para pensar en regalos de cumpleaños XP)

- Le tenía mucho cariño a los otros, pero también le voy a tener cariño a estos porque tú me los regalas.

Ban sintió deseos de un cigarrillo, pero recordó que Ginji los había cambiado todos por un estúpido recorte. Al verlo ahí tan feliz, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, lanzando algunos golpes al aire para probar su obsequio, no le dio ganas de reprocharle nada. Trabó amistosamente un brazo en su cuello y lo arrastró a la salida.

¡¡Sorpresa! –se oyó cuando Ginji abrió la puerta del Honky Tonk.

- Una fiesta de cumpleaños a media noche para comenzar el día de tu cumpleaños. –anunció Ban.

- Espero que no estés tan cansado para esto. –dijo Natsumi (N.A: qué hacía ahí tan tarde?) poniendo delante del él una pequeña tarta de coco (N.A otra vez: Wakala! XP) con una sola vela.

- Pide un deseo Ginji. –dijo Ban.

De vuelta en el auto Ban notó que su amigo tenía los guantes puestos y que no se los había sacado desde entonces.

- Tu regalo estuvo envuelto de complicaciones. –comentó. Luego sonrió- Tengo el regalo perfecto para ti.

…

- ¿El jaggan?

- Sólo un minuto. Te daré el mejor sueño que puedas imaginar. ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Ay, no sé, está difícil… -Ginji se echó hacia atrás mirando el cielo estrellado.- Ban, ¿si pudieras tener lo que más quieres en el mundo, qué pedirías?

Ban volvió la vista al frente.

- Pediría que no me hicieras esa clase de preguntas. –contestó buscando sus cigarrillos.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta del conductor.

- ¡Akabane! –se alarmaron.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Aunque no fui invitado a la fiesta quise venir a entregarle un presente al Emperador Relámpago por su cumpleaños.

Ban odiaba que lo llamara así.

Akabane extendió una mano a través de Ban. Ginji tomó el estuche largo y delgado que le daba, enmudecido por la sorpresa. Lo miraba directo a los ojos; estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera pudo acudir a él una palabra de agradecimiento.

- Quería que fuera algo personal. Espero que sea de tu agrado. –con un gesto se despidió y se fue.

Ginji abrió su regalo.

- ¡Heck!

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Ban llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

- Un cuchillo. –Ginji le mostró el interior del estuche.-Es de los primeros que usaba, con los que lo derroté la primera vez. Dijo que después los cambió. Es un poco tenebroso a veces… -Ginji se estremeció y volvió a cerrar rápidamente el estuche.

- Me molestó cuando vi que intentaba besarte. –murmuró Ban intentando encender su cigarro.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Akabane intentaba besarme!- Gritó el chico.

Su amigo lo miró incrédulo, no entendía su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pensabas?

- Estaba aterrado porque pensé que Akabane quería hacerme algo muy malo, pero eso no hubiera estado tan mal… Debería haberlo dejado… -murmuró mirando la esquina por donde había desaparecido.

- ¡QUÉ!- gritó ahora el chico a su lado.

- Siento un poco de curiosidad; nunca me han besado. ¿A ti ya te besaron Ban?

- Ciertamente pediría que no me hicieras esa clase de preguntas. –contestó retomando una conversación ya oída y sin mirar a su amigo.

Ban insistió en encender su cigarro con las pocas chispas que salían. Notó que su compañero se había quedado inusualmente callado y melancólico mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pediste como deseo de cumpleaños, al soplar las velas? –preguntó para sacarle algo de conversación y de paso cambiar de tema.

Ginji le sonrió como siempre.

- Pedí que dejaras de fumar.

- ¿Eh?

- Y, a propósito, yo descompuse tu encendedor. Sabía que conseguirías otros cigarrillos.

Ban lo miraba sin poder creerlo. ¿Debería matarlo? ¿Lo dejó gastarse la mano por casi cinco minutos tratando de encender un cigarro y no le dijo nada? Pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole como siempre, tan inocente que parecía tonto.

Llevado por vaya a saber qué magia de esa noche, sin entender del todo por qué lo hacía, pero sin preguntárselo tampoco, extendió su mano hacia la mejilla del cumpleañero y se acercó a él para alcanzar sus labios.

Ginji no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Permaneció un momento bajo su oscuridad y cuando los abrió lo hizo muy lentamente.

Parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su amigo, que al fin había conseguido encender su cigarro.

- Vaya… ¿Eso fue el Jaggan? –exclamó sorprendido.

- _Definitivamente…_ pediría que no me hicieras esa clase de preguntas. –contestó su amigo.

**Notas finales: **¿Y… qué tal? nñU. Sé que la escritura pueda resultar algo incoherente, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdonen por esas notas intrusas por ahí P.

Finalmente me puse algo moralista con lo de los cigarrillos, pero es que me cansé de leer lemon donde no usan preservativos y de que nadie diga nada de que con sólo 18/19 años Ban se arruine la vida con ese asco de cigarrillos (Apaga su quinto cigarrillo mientras escribe. Van: "Quéeee, yo tengo 20").

Me dejan Review, si? ;)

Van.


End file.
